Starting Anew Again
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: How hard is it to start over? How hard is it to forget? Oneshot. CatCFxPSoH. Sideficprologue for 'Pure of Heart' hint of LeonxD


Title: Starting Anew Again

Author: Hellsfire.scythe

Summary: How hard is it to start over? How long does it take to forget? One-shot. Side-story to 'Pure of Heart'. CatCFxPSoH

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. That goes to Roald Dahl and all those others. I also do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or Count D. That belongs to Matsuri Akino. References to the new Pet Shop of Horror series.

'_This was definitely a good choice.'_

Count D stood out in the falling snow, the wind caused his dark blue cheongsam to flutter silently. The silver snowflakes embroidered painstakingly into the silk seemed to have a life of their own as the wind whipped them around. He took another deep breath and savored the smell of melted chocolate that rode on the wind.

"How long are we staying this time, Count D?" Pon-chan bounded out of the shop and nuzzled against the kami's legs. T-chan followed moments later, unbothered by the cold even though the vest he wore did nothing to protect him from the winter cold.

A finely manicured hand ran lovingly through Pon-chan's curly hair. "This is an out of the way community. I doubt that Detective Orcot will find us too quickly." Painted lips tightened momentarily before a curling into a playful smirk.

"Che, as if Count," T-chan propped himself lazily against D's shoulder. "Look, there's a giant chocolate factory in the middle of this little place. It won't be too long before that human finds out about this, as stupid as he is."

"Not for a while. I wish to stay a little longer here. To, shall we say, _enjoy_." Count D's mismatched eyes glittered in the lamp-light. "The world's largest chocolate factory with the world's finest chocolates is just a few blocks away. There are little stores selling its treats all around the town. I've always wanted to have some."

"What about the boxes of Godiva chocolates Chris's brother gave you?" asked Pon-chan. "Are they still in your drawers?"

The slim figure froze for a moment before letting a chuckle slide from his lips. "Always observant, Pon-chan. I will be saving those chocolates for later."

"It's more like he's going to make them last as long as possible. Not as if that Detective is going to be bringing him any more." whispered T-chan, in turn, Pon-chan's eyes widened and she nodded thoughtfully.

"What did you say?" Count D frowned and looked down reproachfully at the toutetsu.

T-chan blanched and scowled down at the ground. "Nothing, just nothing."

_Break._

"No!" Count D bolted up in his bed. _'Why can I still see your face? Detective…will you never leave me alone?'_ Beautiful blue eyes stared back in his mind. Slowly, he passed his hand through his hair and willed his thoughts away. _'I left to escape. But as always, you follow. Persistent, Detective, you were always persistent.'_

It didn't matter where or when. In the kami's lifetime, his meeting with Detective Leon Orcot had been but a flash. But even the smallest things could change one's life forever. He would never be able to forget that _human_.

He had moved to countless places in the past few years. But the Detective always followed. D had thought Berlin would have been a nice place to stay for a bit, but a certain blonde American detective began asking for him around the city before long.

'_Let us play a game, once again.'_

_Break._

The town's tiny but dense Chinese community welcomed him with open arms. Many pets were sold, but nothing interesting. Just cats, dogs, fish, reptiles. A tiny town full of tiny dreams. All was normal until a rather fraught situation occurred for a woman by the name of Mary Talaway.

She was full of jealousy, love, and heartbreak. Too easily, those feelings turned into hatred and loathing. Ms. Talaway was caught up in the whirlwind of betrayal. Her husband had been having another affair, and she had tolerated him enough. Before long, Yuri-chan was being lead away by that woman and Count D carefully put away the contract. But, nothing happened and Count D continued to wait.

_Break._

"What's the matter? Has your burning day come?" Count D soothingly stroked the feathers of a crooning phoenix. A colorful trill floated through the air and the kami smiled. "You sense someone for you? It shouldn't be long then."

Carefully he backed away. Obsidian eyes blinked peacefully towards him and the bird burst into flame.

The sound of tinkling bells alerted him of someone entering the shop. Silently, he glided through the shadows in the halls and smiled as a boy dashed right past him without noticing. A man stood nervously by the door, his red-plum coat and glossy top-hat certainly making him stand apart from the rest of the shop.

Count D smiled. "That's a good child you have. I'm sure he'll find exactly what he wants here."

_Fini_

I suppose this could be a sort of a prologue for 'Pure of Heart'. It's quite interesting to be writing a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory crossover with Pet Shop of Horrors, but it seems to be working so far.

If you want to go take a look at the CatCFxPSoH fic, it's already posted. Three chapters are up and six chapters are done. Have fun!

-Hellsfire.scythe


End file.
